Voltage dividers using thin- or thick-film technology are already known. Such ohmic voltage divider includes resistor through which current flows; they usually are two individual resistors connected by a metal film. The metal film simultaneously acts as the tap for tapping off the desired divider voltage. These voltage dividers have the disadvantage, however, that calibration of the divider resistance to a desired value is possible only by increasing the values of the individual resistors making up the voltage divider. As a result the total resistance of the divider and the distribution of electric current and potential in the voltage divider resistors are varied thereby as well.